Recovery (Until Dawn Sam Oneshot)
by jinxittythejinx1
Summary: What if there isn't a Josh? What if there's a different sibling instead? And what if Sam helps them from going insane? Well, this is where you are taking the place of Josh and Sam is helping you change.


"What the hell happened to my sisters?!" I yelled as I watched everyone looking to the ground or at the walls trying to avoid eye contact. The only ones that seemed almost as pissed as me are Chris and Sam, but that's because Chris was passed out with me. He could've saved them, however. He didn't drink nearly as much as I did. He could've woken up and saved them!  
Sam didn't even try to save them. She tried to talk to Hannah, but why would she think that Hannah would want to speak to her? She could've warned her. She could've stopped the whole thing before it happened. But no. She let it happen and she watched. To think that I love her? She had just let my sisters die!  
"_, calm down. It was just a prank-"  
"Just a fucking prank?! That prank made my sisters go missing! That prank could have gotten them to freeze to death! How the hell would you like it if some assholes that you thought as friends did that to you?!" I yelled at them as Chris grabbed my shoulders to hold me back. I hadn't even realized that I was inching forward. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to punch them. I didn't even care that hitting a girl is wrong, as long as I release some anger.  
"_, please. I agree with you that it was a stupid prank but if we continue to go on about it then we wont be able to find them. The sooner we get over this the sooner we can get to finding them." Sam told me in a soft voice. I glared at her for a few seconds then sighed and looked away. She's right. If I don't calm down then I wont be able to find them.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry up." I mutter and Chris lets go of me as I grab my coat and put it on. I glared at the others before I walked outside into the snow to look for my missing sisters. I hear the sound of footprints follow me and feel Sam's hand on my shoulder. I shake her off, not wanting to talk to anyone.

A month later  
"_, honey, we love you. You know that right? And you know that we will never give up looking for Hannah and Beth, right? But with you being locked up in your room all day without talking to anyone, its not healthy. Your father and I thought it would be best to- to hire some help." I heard my mother's voice from the other side of the door.  
"I don't need help. I need my sisters." I mutter, not expecting her to hear and I guess she didn't because she went on with saying how this doctor- doctor, don't make me laugh. He's nothing but a shrink to try and get me to spill my thoughts about shit so he can get his paycheck- is one of the best and would be able to help.  
I stayed silent, not wanting to talk to her. How can I? My own mother thinks that I'm losing it. She cant even have faith that I will get better. I know that I will get better. After I find my sisters. I hear her sigh from the other side of the door and her footsteps grew softer. Good. I don't need her by my door all damn day.

Two Months Later  
"So, _, why don't you tell me how you're feeling?" The first time I meet my shrink and already he's trying to get into my head. He isn't being subtle about it at all. I ignore him and hear a chuckle. Great, let me guess. Its going to be the "I've met many like you and each one I managed to break. You wont be different" speech.  
"I know, you aren't used to me are you? I mean I am just some random stranger. You probably think that I'm here because others view you as unstable, correct? That's not the case at all." I scoffed "So how about I introduce myself. I'm Doctor Hill." What? Did he expect me to open up and say something?

"I see. You're still not trusting me. Don't worry, my friend. After a few sessions I'm sure that the two of us will become good friends." He told me and I rolled my eyes at that. Friends, yeah right. The only friends I have is one too busy flirting with one of the bitches who hurt my sisters and the other's parents wont even let her go near me.

Three Months Later  
"_, Sam is here. She's going to come up to your room, alright?" I hear my mother call and I continue to lie on my bed, staring at the bottle of pills on my bedside table. Pills. They want me to be on medicine. They do think that I'm going insane. They think that I'm going to snap. Trust me. I wont actually snap unless I see that asshole Mike's face again.  
"Hey, _? Its Sam. Its been awhile hasn't it?" I heard her angelic voice and looked up to see her step into my room. She had a concerned look on her face when she saw me. I didn't blame her. I probably look like death. I hardly eat, I hardly sleep, I haven't showered in awhile. My room is completely dark.  
"Hey." I managed to croak out and she came over and sat on my bed next to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced slightly. Its been awhile since I've actually had physical contact with anyone. I'm surprised that I had let her get as close to me as she did. Especially with me trying my hardest to be mad at her for abandoning my sisters.  
"I'm not going to lie, you look like shit." That got me to let out a small laugh. God its really been awhile since I had laughed. "You also smell like it too. Alright! I want you to go take a shower right now otherwise I am hiding your favorite toy that you told me that you kept from when you were a child!" Sam exclaims and crosses her arms. She's too cute when she tries to be in charge.  
"Whatever you say boss." I mutter and sigh as I realize that there is no point in arguing with her. I mean, I don't think I would be able to argue, seeing how warn out I am. I shook my head as I stood up and walked to my bathroom. I glanced at Sam and she crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes then went and took a shower.  
I turned on the water and stepped in after making sure to close the door. God it felt amazing. My tired bones felt renewed after that. After getting out after what felt like forever I turned off the water and grabbed a towel then I realized that I had forgotten to bring some clothes into the bathroom with me. I cussed at myself and sighed, feeling embarrassment sweep over me.  
"Hey, um, Sam? I forgot to bring some clothes with me so, could you, um, get some and hand them to me through the door?" I asked and heard her chuckle then some shuffling. I waited for a few minutes, freezing at the cold air. Then she opened the door a bit and reached her hand through it, allowing me to take my clothes without her seeing me. After finally getting dressed I went back into my room and Sam smiled at me.  
"There's the _ I know and have to put up with!" She exclaimed and I smiled at that but also felt a bit down. Have to put up with? Am I being too much of a burden? Is that why she's the only one who still tries to talk to me? My parents wont even talk to me. Well, my dad is always busy making movies and stuff while mom thinks I'm losing it.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to burden you. You don't have to put up with me if you don't want to." I say and Sam looks at me with shock, sadness, and guilt. Why would she feel guilt? I mean it is my fault for letting this affect me so much. But how else was I going to react to my sisters being missing?  
"_, you could never be a burden. I was just joking. Look, I know that your parents think that you need help and I don't think that's the case. You're still mourning your sisters and that's okay. I am not going to leave you, _." Sam told me and I smiled at that. She is such an angel.

Four Months Later  
"Its seems that you're recovering well, _. How have you been feeling?" Doctor Hill had asked me. I sighed as I looked at him. I've been coming to this office for the past three months now and yes I have been talking to him, but I still don't believe that I need a damn shrink when there is nothing wrong with me.  
"How would you be feeling if you were drugged up all the time by some damn medicine that is supposed to make you feel better but in reality it only shuts you up so others think you're okay?" I reply, hoping that would leave him speechless. Unfortunately he just chuckled and nodded his head.  
"Yes, I suppose that that would cause some problems, but it is helping you recover. You are sleeping better with them-" No, I'm sleeping better because of Sam being there "- and you're eating more-" again, thanks to Sam. "-and you aren't shutting me out anymore." Because I want to here the bullshit that you come up with.  
"You're wrong about all of that, Doc. My friend Sam has been helping me out with all of that. The pills make me feel even worse and everyone knows that but they wont say anything except for Sam." I tell him and he leans forward, looking interested while he writes on his clipboard. Great, now what does he want?  
"Wasn't Sam one of the people who was there the night your sisters went missing? Yet you're talking to her and seem to be good friends as well." He asks and I clench my teeth and stay quiet. I am not telling him anything about Sam. He will use her against me and make me go back to being alone.  
"As I remember correctly, she was at the party. In fact she didn't do anything to help your sisters. But you're still good friends with her. Why is that? Is it because she is the only one helping you? Is it because you need someone to talk to and she's willing? Or is it that she's more than a friend to you?" He questions and looks at me. I glare at him.  
"Sam did try to stop the others! She tried to get them to not do the damn prank! She would never agree to anything if she was forced to do it! She's with me and she is helping me more than anyone else in this hell of an earth!" I exclaim as I continue to glare at him. He stays stone-faced and gives a smile as he writes on his clipboard.  
"You say that she tried to stop them, but did she really? You have told me what kind of person she is, so wouldn't it be easy for her to get the others to forget about the whole prank? It seems to me that she didn't try really hard." He said and I continued to glare at him. But... what if he's right? Sam didn't go out in the storm to save them. She didn't really do anything to stop them. Maybe Sam isn't as great as I wished her to be.

Five Months Later  
"Mike is the asshole who fooled Hannah in thinking she had a chance. Emily is the bitch who was jealous because Hannah is better than her. Jessica is the slut who went along because she knew it would cause issues in Mike and Emily's relationship. Matt went along because he was seduced by Emily. Ashley agreed because she's just the dumbass who wants to gain popularity. Chris was the one who didn't get up even though he wasn't as drunk as me. Sam is the one who fooled me into thinking that she's the angel out of them." I muttered to myself as I wrote these things down.  
"Emily is also afraid of the supernatural. Mike doesn't want others to know that he's really just a scared little bitch. Jess hates being alone. Ashley doesn't like people ruining her self-esteem. Matt hates when others forget about him. Chris would do anything for Ashley. And Sam hates being defenseless." I continued to write.  
"Jess leeches off of any good looking guy in hopes to get her benefit then leaves. Mike actually likes Jess. Emily is only dating Matt to make Mike jealous. Matt gets easily annoyed with Emily, but he still likes her. Chris is in love with Ashley. Ashley is in love with Chris. And Sam trusts too easily." Pages upon pages of papers.  
Being "friends" with them for so long I know their weaknesses. I know what they are scared of. I know what they love, what they hate. I know so much about them. I know how to make them suffer. I know how to make them wish they were never born. I know how to make them feel the same way Hannah and Beth felt.  
I stopped taking the pills. The drugs. I have never felt better. Sure, I end up having the same nightmares as I did. Beth and Hannah yelling at me, screaming that I didn't help them. Just they wait. With this idea, I am sure that they will forgive me. I am sure they will finally be happy. Watching as the others all panic as they don't know where to turn.  
"Blood. So much blood. Pigs would do. Have almost the same anatomy as a human, then again the others are so stupid they wouldn't know the difference. Maybe some death in the mix as well. Maybe my death. See how much that affects those assholes. Maybe I can also do them a favor with getting Chris and Ashley together. They will be thanking me.

Six Months Later  
"You want to pull this prank on the others for revenge? What do you think Hann-"  
"Don't say their names. I don't want to hear their names. This prank would make them finally at rest. This prank will help all of us, allowing them to know how my sisters felt. Some good things would happen, of course, like Chris and Ashley may finally get together. Maybe Emily can finally realize how much Matt means to her." I smiled at my idea. Sure it may be a bit much, but after it all their lives will finally be better and we can all go back to being friends.  
"_, I don't think you realize the extent of what this can do." The Doctor tries to warn but I laugh. The extent? The extent is that we are all friends again. That we are all happy again. That Sam can finally see me as more than a friend. That I would be their to keep her safe when the others would be running to protect themselves.  
"Of course I do, Doc. I have this all planned out. Everything will be perfect! We will all be friends again and some of us even more than that!" I laughed cheerfully. This will be great. This will be perfect! We will all be together again! We will all be much closer than before! They will thank me forever!  
"_, what would your sisters thi-"  
"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare! My sisters are missing, probably dead, because of these assholes! By doing this they get vengeance. By doing this they get to feel how they felt, by doing this everything will be better between all of us. We will all be friends again. We will all be laughing about it." I snap at him but then began to smile as I thought of how perfectly this whole plan would go.  
"_, you're off you meds. You're going insane. No one will be happy through this. No one will want this to happen. No one will be laughing." He warns me yet again but I wave it off. No, he's wrong. He cant see what I can. And I see the most perfect plan there is.  
"But Doc, this will be the most fun we've all had in months!"

Seven Months Later  
"_, I cant believe how fast you recovered. You are talking more, you are smiling a lot more, hell you don't look like shit!" Sam exclaimed. She is sitting on my bed next to me, smiling at me and I'm smiling back at her beautiful smile. She always seems much more beautiful when she's happy.  
"I just have another reason to get better. Actually two. One of those reasons is you." I tell her honestly. I do love her. I really do. She may think of me as only a friend, but after what I have planned we will be so much closer than before. She will fall for me, she will be in love with me. We will finally be together.  
"_, you have more than that to thank. I mean, you have been seeing that doctor-"  
"He's nothing but a shrink, Sam. He even gave up on me, saying that I'm too far gone to help. He just wants to get his paycheck so he can go on to some other lost cause." I tell her with a scoff and she gives me a look. Please don't be upset with me. I cant stand for you to be upset with me. I love you. I don't want you to think any different of me.  
"He thought that you're insane? _, don't listen to him. You look so much better than you did before. Are you still taking your medication? I guess that's a no considering you're making a face like that." Sam laughs a bit as I glare at her playfully. I smiled and shook my head. Revenge is the best medicine.

Eight Months Later  
"Dude, its great to finally hang out with you after so long, well in public anyway. How's life treating you?" Chris asked me as we walked around the mall. I decided that some fresh air would do me good even though I've been going up to the mountain to lay out all the necessary tricks I have.  
"Man, I am just glad to be outside. I feel as if I'm a caged animal with me being either in the psycho ward or the house. Lives had its ups and downs too, that you should know. But I feel as if things are really looking up." I tell him with a smile and he gives a smile back as he pats me on the back.  
"That's great. So, how are things with your family? Especially after you know." He asks and I sigh and shake my head. How many times have I told the asshole that I don't want to talk about them? I mean he did ask me about my family instead, but still. I just give him a small smile and a shrug.  
"They just act like they did before. Dad is always gone because of the movie business and mom is just being herself with worrying about everything and also trying to get shit organized." I told him and he nodded at that. We continued to walk around in silence for a little while before I thought of something.  
"So... you making the moves on Ash yet? I mean you're totally into her and she's totally into you." I ask him and notice the blush cross his face. I smirked at that and he looks away and begins to act like he has no idea what I'm talking about. I roll my eyes at him. I swear he is such an idiot.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, how are things with you and Sam? Have you gotten her to fall head over heels for you yet?" Chris smirked as he turned things around. I laughed at how he quoted me from a few years ago when I said I would get her to fall in love with me. I just sent him a sly smirk.  
"Trust me, I have a plan that will make both of us very happy."

Nine Months Later  
"You know, _. I don't know what I would've done without you that one day. I mean really. As soon as everyone found out that I am vegan it was as if shit had hit the fan. But then you spoke up and made that really stupid joke causing the attention to leave me. I thought I would die of embarrassment with all the judging stares." Sam told me as she lay next to me on my bed. I smiled at the memory.  
"I never would have thought of you to be the kind of person who is self-concious about themselves. I mean, you act so badass and everything but as soon as multiple people say something you close up." I comment and she sighs and smiles a bit.  
"I guess everyone has their secrets and weaknesses. Mine are probably easier to hide." She replies and I smile at that. That's what we have in common. Both of us have been hiding how we really feel about things and only relay them to each other. And that brings me to my plan. Its nearly complete. But I don't know about it anymore. I keep talking to Chris and Sam and they seem to be getting on alright with the others. Sure there is still some bitterness between some of the others but they're mostly gotten over it.  
"Hey, Sam? Remember when I told you about my plan that I thought would help us all. I don't know about it that much. I mean, it seems like everything is going great as it is and I just don't know. I mean, should I continue with it and possibly fix things or maybe I'll end up ruining them." I asked her. She doesn't know what the plan is and I intend to keep it that way.  
"If there's a risk of ruining things then don't do it. Besides, I think everyone is getting along as it is. I heard that Chris is going to ask Ash on a date for her birthday or something like that." Sam told me and I nodded. She thinks that I shouldn't, but Mike, Emily, and Jessica still need to pay for what they've done.  
"I just don't know."

Ten Months Later  
"Alright, _, I talked to Doctor Hill because he called me and I want to know exactly what your plan is. He told me to stop you. That it isn't right what you're doing." Sam told me when she barged into my room. I looked at her and felt rage. Of course that fucking shrink would use Sam against me. I should've never told him.  
"Its nothing, Sam. He's probably made it seem really bad to get you to talk me out of it. Just leave it alone." I told her and went back to reading my journal that I kept to record everything that has happened these past months and how I've been feeling. The shrink told me that I should have it and I cant believe I'm saying this but it does help me when I get these bursts of rage.  
"He told me that you wanted revenge over us for what happened. All of us. _, I have helped you through these months and you still think that I wanted your sisters to go through all of that?" Sam asked me and I glared at her.  
"You didn't do a damn thing to help them! You sat by and watched as the others made this prank happen! You didn't go out to try and get them back. You just watched." I snapped at her. I never wanted to be mean to her. I never wanted to be an ass to her but she had to bring this up. She didn't even realize what she did wrong.  
"_, I tried to find Hannah after she showed me the note. I tried to warn her but the lodge is so big that I couldn't get to her in time. I stayed behind to try and convince the others to help look for her. I was actually yelling at them. That's why you woke up remember? You heard me yelling and-"  
"You could've ran out and helped them!"  
"And I would've gone missing just like they did! I couldn't do it on my own in a fucking snowstorm! Listen to me when I say this, _. Hannah and I have been friends through everything. When that had happened to her how do you think I felt? I know I'm not as close to her as you are but just think about it. I would never want this to happen." Sam yelled back and I winced a bit.  
"P-please don't yell. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just- I miss them so much. I want them back. You have no idea what its like. I didn't want to hurt you." I tell her while whimpering. Her eyes grow softer as she approaches me on my bed and pulls me into a hug. I freeze from the sudden contact.  
"I'm sorry, _. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've kept my cool. Please don't be scared, _. I'm the one who should be sorry." Sam murmured and I relaxed slightly.  
I overreacted. I made her think that this is her fault. I didn't even think about what situation she is in. I am an awful person. I really am. I only thought of vengeance. I only wanted to hurt the others. I never wanted for things to end up happy. My mind made me think that. I gulped as I realized how much of a monster I have become.

Eleven Months Later  
"_? Why are you here? I thought that you thought of me as just a shrink and never wanted anything to do with me trying to help you." Came the voice of Doctor Hill as I stepped into his office. I casted my eyes to the floor.  
"I'm sorry. I was at a state where I was very emotionally weak. Please, Doctor Hill, I cant stand being so far gone. I'm losing all the people I love." I told him with a crack in my voice. He nodded and motioned for me to take a seat in the chair across from him so I did. He got out his clipboard and a pen and was going to write something down but he stopped and looked at me.  
"Go ahead and explain everything." So I did. I told him every damn thing that I did. That I felt. That I had hoped. He nodded as he listened intently. He really does want to help me, doesn't he? He doesn't want me to feel the way I do. He wants me to get better. This whole year I've just been wrong every single time.  
"Well then, _. The first step to fixing a problem is admitting that you have a problem and from what it sounds Samantha is really an important person in your life." I nodded "Its good that you came to me. And you didn't even tell anyone that you did. You aren't even on the medicine and you thought for yourself. This in itself is a big improvement." He then went on with asking me questions and I would answer them. Soon enough we were done and I was going to walk out, but he stopped me.  
"Also you should tell Sam your feelings. Keeping them caged inside makes you even more emotionally stressed." He smiled and I smiled back as I left the office.

A Year Later  
"Its so good to be back again. I mean, I know this is going to be awkward, but I really want us all to try and get along. I want us to be friends again. I'm sure we have all been through a lot this year, I know I have, so let's try to forget about those memories and just have fun." I tell the others as we are all gathered in the living room of the lodge. The fire is going and the lights are on. Its just going to be a great time.  
"You got it, and I am really sorry for what happened to Hannah and Beth. If I could I would take it all back." Mike tells me and he has sincerity in his voice. I smile at that and tell him that its in the past. He nods then adds "I also heard that the old mines had a cave in awhile ago. Did you find out what had happened?"  
"No, I didn't. I just heard that some explosives that were still in there had gone off, destroying the mines and apparently they were connected to some explosives in the Sanatorium so that blew up as well." I tell him and he nods at that. He then goes to talk with Jess and Matt and Emily. Apparently Jess and Em had made up sometime and Matt and Mike are good friends too. I then turned and saw Chris talking to Ashley when all of a sudden she kissed him. I raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit at that. Finally.  
"Looks like those two finally got together. Wonder what caused that to happen." Sam says as she appears next to me with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. I smiled at that, remembering how she doesn't drink so she always has the packaged hot choco to not harm any cows in the giving of milk. I find it incredibly funny and stupid, but I wouldn't say it to her face.  
"Who knows, I'm just glad that the sexual tension will most likely leave. I just hope that they don't try to have sex with their clothes on." I joke and she makes a face, causing me to laugh. She is too cute at times. I glance back to Chris and Ashley and I sigh. Chris finally got the balls to tell her. Maybe it's my turn to tell Sam how I feel.  
"Sam. You really mean a lot to me. You helped me out quite a bit. If you weren't there then I don't think things would have gone as well as they are. I also want to tell you that... that I love you." I finally said. Wow, Doc was right. I feel a lot better now that I got that off my chest. Now all I have to do is hear what she has to say.  
"Wow, Ash was right. I mean she told me that you have feelings for me but I thought she was lying." She looks at my hopeful expression and smiles. "I'm so glad that you told me, _. I was so worried about saying something to you in case you didn't." Sam tells me and I still have a hopeful expression on my face. She still hasn't said a damn thing.  
"Just tell him already!" We looked behind us to see Ashley yelling at Sam while Chris laughed and gave me a smile and mouthed a 'good luck'. I nodded at him then turned back to see Sam blushing. I smiled at that. She's too cute. She then sighs and smiles at me.  
"I love you too, _" And with that I smiled widely and pulled her into a kiss, surprising her and getting yells of approval and wolf whistles. Sam eventually kissed back and I smiled then pulled away. She had a blush on her face and I'm pretty sure that I did too.  
"So... you two gonna have sex yet?" Goddamn it Chris.


End file.
